


Butterfly

by hippieofthesea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea





	1. Tension

Hare moved quickly through the thick forest heading for the home of his sleepy rodent acquaintance. He checked the pocket watch he had in his hand, not hitting a signal tree with his vision elsewhere. 

A crescent moon appeared in the distance catching his attention. "Curious." It was midday and not a cloud in the sky. The moon broke apart into the familiar smile he recognised.

He stopped in his tracks adjusting his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. Along with the smile soon appeared the familiar green eyes. The rest of the body slowly faded into existence with a coo leaving the cat's mouth. "Where do you think you're going my dear Hare?" 

He frowned trying to move passed her. "I'm going to retrieve a certain someone. From a barrow I need to grab a particular narcoleptic mouse." He fixed his glasses with his ears giving a faint twitch of annoyance.

She wrapped her tail around his arm tugging him back to her. "Why are you leaving so soon? Don't you want to spend some time with your favourite kitten?" Her hands running over his back and broad shoulders.

His heart jumped up to his throat feeling the long painted nails along his suit. He couldn't give her the satisfaction of melting. He moved away grabbing her hands roughly. "Enough Cheshire. You can't just put your hands on someone like that."

She kept her grin plastered on her face. "Oh Hare...being so rough. I had no idea you were the kind of man who wanted to be in charge of his lovers." Her tail touch the brim of his glasses.

He grunted dropping her arms. "Never mind. I need to hurry. Tea time is soon and I will not be blamed for being late...again." He moved towards the direction he was headed.

A pole rose from the ground as the cat's body appeared at the top clinging to it. "Why must you be so rude?" She spun down making the tree move and rearrange themselves.

He looked at her getting frustrated. "Really? This is no time to dally. Can you please make a path so I can be on my way?"

She swung her hips around keeping her tail wrapped around the pole. "Why would I do that when you've been so mean?" She moved her body along the metal moving the scenery around them.

He sighed moving closer to her. "What could I possibly do to have you help me?" His eyes following the rolling of her hips.

She leaned closer to him from the platform. "A single kiss is all I ask for. On the lips. I know you like to twist my words." She moved closer to him looking down at him.

What harm could it really do? He moved closer pointing at her face with his gloved hand. "I don't want you to bite me Cheshire. I don't need the smell of blood lingering on me. It'll freighting the mouse."

He reached up grabbing her face. She closer her eyes feeling her heart racing intensely. He tilted his head so their glasses wouldn't bump kissing her softly.

She couldn't help but release a light moan deepening the kiss. Her hands resting along his broad shoulders. He closed his eyes kissing back. She moved closer to him making it more passionate.

The hare pulled away leaving the sensation of his stirred loins present. He licked his lips looking up at the cat. Her eyes slowly opened having a tint of pink along her cheeks.

The thumping in his chest was louder than he expected. "The-there's your kiss. Now, if you'd be so kind as to let me through." If he hadn't been holding her arms, he was sure his hands would be shaking on their own.

She nodded moving back up to her stage. She climbed up the pole keeping the eyes locked with his. His eyes seems soft with her with this time. She spun down making a clear path for him to move through.

She got off with a hop as the stage sank into the ground. She smiled moving to the side of him. "Better? Now you can relax a bit about getting there on time." She placed her head on his shoulder.

He pushed up his glasses staring down the path before him. "Thank you Cheshire. I'll see you for tea." He moved her off of him with a gentle touch. He began at full speed, in search for the Dormouse. She sighed happily making her body disappear piece by piece. 

Hare carried the mouse over his shoulder. The snores tickling his ears as the made their way to the destination. His muscles had toned up from doing this regularly. He walked into the yard of the broken home.

Hatter sat at the end of the table fixing the plates of cakes and sweets for his consumption. His mountain of sugar cubes sitting directly in front of him. He kept his gaze on the pots of tea when the two arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late. This little bastard fell asleep while walking here." He placed him on the chair next to him while his ears twitched aggressively. "I'm so ready for a good pot of tea."

Hatter raised his hand to stop him from getting anything from the table. "Not yet. We're still missing one more guest." The usual teasing laugh leaving his mouth.

Before Hare could say a word, a tail with stripes emerged from the side of the host. Slowly the rest of the body appeared having the bright, wide smile on her face. "Hello again."

She swayed hips walking slowly to sit on the other side of Hatter. He took her hand kissing it gingerly. "Hello again my dear. Nice to see you took time for one of my parties."

"Oh darling, you know I can't say no to a cup of tea from handsome man." She sat herself up looking at the long table filled to the brim. "What an impressive display."

"Thank you Chesh. You do you how to compliment someone." He grabbed his cup looking at the other two. "Please, go on and enjoy yourselves." He poured himself a cup filling it with loads of sugar.

Hare poured a cup for Dormouse and himself. Cheshire poured herself a cup stiring in sugar and cream. Her eyes locking with his. The tip of her tongue licking along her lips slowly in a circular motion.

Hatter glanced at the two giving his usual like chuckle. "So, my dear Hare...how are you going to handle mating season this year? Are you going to lock yourself up in you home again?"

His long ears twitched as the red colour spread across his face to his neck. "Th-that would be nothing you need to know! What I do during this season will be nothing to talk over tea!"

A faint laugh came from the sleeping friend resting his head on the table. "So funny...Hare having a mate...wouldn't that be something..." He began to snore softly leaning his forehead against a kettle.

Cheshire smiled behind her cup, drinking her tea slowly. "At least you only have mating season as a season. I'm not so lucky." She curled her tail to motion for his attention. "It's very difficult being a poor kitten like myself."

Hatter smiled glancing over at the two knowing they had so much tension of the sexual nature. He cleared his throat looking over at the redhead. "My dear Cheshire, may I ask for a small favour? I seem to have trouble with this stupid bow."

She got out of her seat walking over to him. He pulled her into his lap letting her re-do his bow tie. Hare stared at them keeping his eyes on her. She made it perfect looking at the elder.

" Thank you lovely. I think our dear Dormouse needs his own fixed." He moved his long, pointed fingers at the sleeping young man. "His looks awful."

She slide out of his lap moving to to the Dormouse. He yawned looking up at her. He froze seeing the sharp teeth in her smile. "Ca-ca-cat!"

She shook her head pushing him to seat up. She sat down on his lap glancing at Hare from the corner of her eye. Her tail dipping under the table rubbing his thigh. A smile remained her lips loosening the bow.

The mouse held still, scared to death of the cats razor sharp teeth. Hare sat next to her could feel her tail moving higher along his thigh. The stoic man tried his best to keep his composure. His hands pulling up into fist with the knuckles almost white.

She quickly finished her job letting go of the young man with the two coloured hair. She slid off his lap looking over at her lover of interest. Without any invitation, she slid into his lap. She pulled his tie from his coat undoing it quickly. "I believe yours looks just as crooked as theirs. I'll have to fix that won't I?" Her words trailing into his ears at almost a whisper.

He was in complete shock. He felt her purposefully grind her hips against his adjusting the tie around his neck. She leaned much closer to him than she did the others. Her breath could be felt on his face. When she finished she wrapped her arms around his neck staying perfectly in place. He could have pushed her off, but never had the urge to do so.

Her ears twitching as a noise caught her attention. She turned her head in that direction while her pupils slanted. "There seems to be a little bunny rabbit in my forest." She turned her head back to the elder giving a shrug. "I'm sorry I can't stay. I have change the layout before they head this way."

She leaned in close. Her lips touching the rim of of his ear. "I'm sorry we couldn't get a lot more time together. Maybe we can spend some time together after the party." He kissed his cheek leaving the bright red lip print on him.

She gave a flirtatious wink disappearing bit by bit. Hare groaned looking at at Hatter with his face almost matching the lipstick. "You really had to have her fix our accessoires? Was this is going to make me want her as a mate?"

He got out of his seat fixing his suit. "I have to go home and get ready for this cursed time of year. Make sure Dormouse gets home safely." He bowed his head heading back to his home.


	2. The Day Before

Hare moved the boards in front of the window one at time. Hammering each one at a time in its proper place. Nails sticking out from between his fingers. The sweat rolling in beads down his forehead onto his neck.

A squeak of his flooring at the entrance of his home catching his attention. He groaned moving towards the front door. "Is that you Hatter? I was hoping you'd show up before I started on the door."

Cheshire smiled letting her tail sway back and forth waiting for an answer. The door cracked open seeing his eyes widened seeing her there. "Hello darling, is this a bad time?"

Hare stared at her confused on her presence there. "Chesh? What are you doing here?" His eyes fell on the massive boxes in front of her. "What?"

"Hatter asked if I could bring them here. It's faster to move things when you can appear anywhere." She picked up one of them moving passed him. "Lovely place you have here."

He followed quickly behind her entering the kitchen. "I can carry everything in thank you." His blood pumping harder watching her hips swinging as she walked.

"It's fine darling. I don't mind helping you stock up. You need to be able to eat while you're here." She placed the box onto the counter turning to him. "I'll go get the other one."

He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking passed him. "Cheshire...I can take care of it." His palms becoming warm looking down at her. He leaned in closer taking in her scent.

She held still moving closer to him. "Are alright Hare? You seem to be rather pale? Are you sick?" Her free hand brushing some of the loose hair away from his face.

"My body is going into heat Cheshire. I'm going to lose control by this time tomorrow." His hands were almost shaking, wanting to reach out to touch more of her. "This is why I asked for Hatter to deliver my food."

"Don't be like that darling. You know that I know what that's like. Your body is desperate for the lust you feel in the pit of your stomach." She moved with him as he backed into the wall. "It's the itch you can't scratch."

"Cheshire, please..." Her scent came to him with all his subconscious telling him she was ready to mate too. The shivers ran through his body moving to his groin. "Chesh..." He licked his lips dragging out the tension.

Her eyebrow raised seeing the way he was almost salivating over her. She moved away going for the second box. He took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair.

She came back placing the other box onto the counter. "You know, I'm not the kind of person to abuse this situation. As much as I do love the attention, it's not ladylike."

He straightened up moving closer to her. His heart pounding hard as his member twitched. "Cheshire...I'm sorry for this." He reached for her kissing her deeply.

She moaned kissing back feeling the rush going through her veins. She could feel his desperation pressing her up against the wall. Her body reacting faster than she could think. Her body shook starting to produce slick. She pulled away disappearing from his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her eyes opened looking into the tree house that was her home. She groaned falling into the nest of blankets wiggling her tail. "Curse this damn heat..." She reached between her legs rubbing herself.

The smell of her own arousal making things worse. She stopped herself hearing nearby footsteps. They seems to be approaching closer, coming from the Queen's Gardens.

She moved through the trees keeping herself out of sight. Running on the ground was a familiar White Rabbit carrying off a box, most likely for the queen.

She appeared in front of him lowering herself to the ground. He stopped in his tracks looking at her unamused. He took a good inhale telling of her current state. "Hello Cheshire."

"Hello darling. Is that a gift for me? You shouldn't have." She opened up the box having a grin spread across her lips. A beautiful daimond neck with a massive garnet heart at its center. "Wow..."

He closed it up tucking it back under his arm. "May I ask why you interrupted my run?" He moved closed taking another good inhale. He hated the creature before him, but he could used her to his advantage.

"I could hear you running through My forest. It's not like you to come on this side of Wonderland." Her tail brushed against his chin as she circled him.

"Im fully aware of what kind of operation you run in here Cheshire. I have to do as many tasks possible until my season begins." He hand catching her tail.

She held still feeling the tug. "It seems like your trying to catch my attention." She moved to his side. Her tail twitching in his grasp. "What ever could I do for you?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist kissing the tip of her tail. "You know Chesh, tomorrow will start a very long mating season. Why don't you become my mate for it?"

She stepped away as best her distance with her tail in his hand. "You what? Mate?" She leaned against a tree nearby feeling conflicting emotions. "Why are you asking me now?"

He release her tail pressing up against her. He leaned in close to her ear letting his breath tickle her. "I think we could make a beautiful litter you and I. What do you say?"

She pressed against the tree feeling her body growing weak. His knees pressed against her thighs, parting her legs. "I can smell it on you. Such a bad kitten to be in such a lewd state."

The feeling of his body against her making her shiver. Her entrance producing thick slick. "Why are you asking now? You hate me. " She tried her best to pry him away from her.

He chuckled licking the rim of her ear. Whatever he wanted her to do, he was on the right track. "See me tonight before I'm locked away. It'll be a month of pure breeding."

Her head turned away having her nails trying to scratch the tree through her gloves. His gloved hand touching her face. It moved down to her throat gripping her.

Their lips were parting moving closer together. The tip of his tongue touching her bottom lip. She shivered making herself disappear once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatter sat at his table handing a full cup of tea in front of the sleeping company. He pressed his own up to his lips taking a drink. "A very unbirthday to me." He turned his head to the seat next to him.

The long tail moved around seat in distress without its owner. He touched it pulling on it gently. "What's wrong kitten? Did you have a bad time at Hare's?"

The rest of her appeared looking the older man. Her features flushed with her body still beginning her heat. "No...he kissed me...it was wonderful..."

The silver hair was moved away so their eyes could meet. "What's the problem?" He stroked her hair listening to her worries. "What happened dear?"

"I left before it became a mistake to him. I went home and ran into the White Rabbit. He asked me to be his mate..." She moved her head with his hand feeling well pampered.

Hatter took another sip of his tea moving his hand away from her. "Sounds to me like you have to make a choice young Cheshire. Two men wishing for a litter is quite demanding."

The sounds of snoring stopped as the other member at the table woke up. Dormouse blinked the sleep away reaching his cup of tea taking a long drink. As his vision cleared, he noticed the cat feeling his heart stop." C-cat!"

Used to this routine, Hatter grabbed a spoon from the jam jar. He quickly flicked a some onto the nervous mouse, landing on his nose. "There, there. She's not here to eat you." His voice soothing and calm.

Dormouse began to relax laying back down onto the table. The soft snoring soon returned as he went back to sleep. Hatter chuckled turning back to his guest. "You were saying?"

She blinked, amazed at the knowledge of his weakness. "I was saying how I don't know who to choice. I like the attention from both but I'm stuck with the litter." She grabbed a kettle pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Unfortunately, tomorrow starts their mating. You really don't have much choice but to make up your mind now. You could always stay here with me?"

He stroked her hair scratching behind her ears. She purred loudly with her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head." Tempting offer but, I have to mate. I'm not getting any younger. "

She leaned forward kissing his cheek. "Thank you anyway. " She faded away slowly taking a slice of cake with her. He chuckled taking another sip of his tea.

"Now will they be kittens? Or, will they be bunnies? Who's to say? I hope for her happiness."


	3. Night Time

The White Rabbit grabbed the key to his room handing it to an Ace card. "Remember to only come in to drop off food while I'm sleeping. You'll know when I am." 

The shaking card nodded holding the card carefully. "Yes sir. I will notify the Queen when you're locked away." He moved away letting the elegant door shutting behind him. 

He took a seat at his desk making sure everything he need was with him. A small glimpse of something moving in the background caught his attention. The waving of black floating gloves a perfectly bright smile.

"Hello Rabbit dear."

The rest of the body slowly appeared, except for her head. It appeared next to him giggling happily. "I came to see you before the month began darling."

He watched as the body took the head placing it back on itself. He moved closer pushing himself up against her from behind. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me."

She bit her lip feeling how tightly pressed together they were. "About that." She peeled off his arms moving away from him. "I came to tell you that I can't accept your offer."

He reached out grabbing her tail. She held still looking back him. "Cheshire...you do understand that I actually want a litter. That filthy Hare doesn't." He moved close once again running his hand against her buttocks.

She took a sharp breath having her body react to him. "I know you would only keep they ones that look like you and leave me with the rest." Her voice was weak having her arousal making her head spin.

He lowered his hand rubbing harder against her clothed body. The slick producing easily. "What's so good about that Hare anyway?" His breath hot against her neck. "What makes him so special?"

She smiled thinking of the always serious man. "He gives me bread and butterflies in my stomach. He never seems to think of me as less than because I'm a Cheshire cat."

The Rabbit snarled hearing such praise for someone lesser than him. He was the Queen's favourite. Someone of great respect. He moved he forward grinding hard against her. His growing erection wanting to be released.

She cried out having her body become desperate for touch. His hand moved up to his teeth taking the glove off. She watched the hand feeling her control slipping.

"You know you want this."

The thought of Hare doing this to her made her more aroused. His hand moved under her shirt pinching at her nipples. "St-stop." She disappeared with all her might, leaving him aroused and alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She appeared in Hare's home collapsing in the kitchen. Her body ached for more stimulation. She crawled towards the sounds of the man walking through his home.

Hare knew she was there from the smell alone. Slick produced from her made his member come to life. "Cheshire?"

The home remained silent. She dissappeared once again making her way to his bedroom. She laid herself on her back taking in the smell of him in the fabric of the pillows and sheets.

"Cheshire?"

He stood in the door way. A single candle in his hand as he made his way to the bed. If only she could see the white knuckles under his gloves. "What are you doing here?"

"I can here for you my love." she said with her voice out of breath. Her tail curled for him to come towards her. "Please come to me Hare."

He placed down the candle blowing out the flame. His body becoming more aroused at her smell. He moved closer in the complete darkness, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Why me?"

"I've always wanted you Hare. The White Rabbit is nice to look at sure, but he doesn't want me other than a breeder for himself and that Queen. Hatter would make a good lover but I'm not so sure he'd make a good father."

She reached up yanking off her scarf and gloves." Ravish me Hare. " Kicking off her heels she flipped onto her hands and knees crawling towards him." Mate with me. "

He reached up yanking his tie off slowly." You have no idea what you're doing. You know this will be a month stuck in this house...just us..."He took off his gloves and coat setting them aside.

She let out a throaty moan stopping beside him." I need you Hare. I want you as my mate... " with a twitch of her tail, she spoke in an almost whisper. "Please touch me. "

He reached out holding her head in his hands. He leaned down kissing her fiercely. His hands moved down pulling and pinching away at her shirt. Their tongues met getting more aggressive with their kisses.

She undid his belt letting the shirt fall off her shoulders. He paused feeling body up to her mounds on her torso. "You have breasts..." She giggled letting him play with them. "I told you dear, I'm neither man nor woman. Think of me as just a lady." 

She undid the his shirt running her claws gently along his skin. "Do you want me to take the lead?" Her hands working quickly on his pants yanking them down.

He moaned feeling less pressure on his erection. "You do realise my mind is turning to mush. I'm only going to want to mate, eat and sleep." He pulled her on top tossing her moving farther along the bed.

She moaned feeling her own arousal pressing against his through her panties. The small gasp made her nervous holding still." What's wrong darling? "

" I'm not used to having someone else with me during this horrid season." He raised her up a bit taking her panties off. "I've never felt this kind of need for something Chesh."

She giggled grabbing his cock. "I'll be here to make sure you're never alone again." She pumped the shaft slowly kissing neck up to his ears. "I love you darling."

He groaned caressing her breasts working down to her ribs. He felt the small piece of jewellery on her stomach. He paused letting his thumb go over it sighing. "What is this?"

"Oh that...my piercing. I got it a couple of years ago. I thought it was sexy." She pumped harder letting a small moan out feeling the length. "It's ready to for me."

Hare also thought it was sexy, but he'd never admit it. He pinned her down with one hand letting the other grope her body. He felt her erection twitch with the slightest touch. He moved lower getting to the entrance wet with slick.

His member throbbed taking it in his hand. He removed the other from her entrance examining the slick. Sticking with a smell driving him mad as it clung to his fingers. He pushed her down positioning himself to enter.

"I love you Hare..."

He stared down at where he thought she would be, perplexed by her statement. Love? How could someone possibly love a man like himself?

Her body posed with no shame. He relished hearing the way she moaned chewing her lips. Trying to holding back her voice made him want to force her to use it until her throat was raw.

"Will you be my mate Cheshire. My proper mate?"

It was as if the world had slowed down. Everything was completely erased except for their bodies. Even though she knew he could not see in the dark as well as she could. She could tell the love and affection that she had always wanted from him was there. This type of emotion was very scarce, but very welcomed.

" Of course I'll be your mate. I have always wanted to be with you. Ever since I was just a kitten, when I first saw you with those ears that were too big for your head, I knew I wanted to be with you."

Hare did waste anymore time pushing into her. With a solid thrust he then began to move into her inch by inch until he was firmly in to the base. He took a breath making sure that his lover was comfortable.

Her claws deep into the sheets making sure that her own breath didn't stop. She began to buck hips a little showing that she was ready for it. Her small hesitation of breath made him ever so weak for her.

He gripped her thighs wrapping her legs around him. "You feel more amazing than I ever thought." He moved with care, not wanting to hurt her. "Oh fuck."

She shivered hearing him curse. Her now mate making such noises that made her whimper. "Hare...don't be too gentle. I can take, I swear." She shifted her hips pushing him in deeper.

He moved faster feeling his body take control of itself. His thoughts clouding with just the desperate need to claim her. "Say you're only mine Cheshire. I'm the only one to take you like this."

"I'm...I'm only yours. I'll be your mate with all my heart." She pulled him down kissing him deeply. A burst of hot warmth ran through her bouncing her body with each thrust.

He kissed back wanting nothing more but her. This whole time with him in his adulthood, he had never wanted more than to have a mate. He thought he would have locked himself away every single season with no one there for him as a lover.

Their love making got more forceful. He couldn't help himself tilting her neck to the side and biting down what he thought was sufficient. She let out a hiss of pain, though it was not unwelcome. Her claws trailed along his back as gently as she could only leaving red trails along his skin.

He moved her head to the other side biting down harder. He groaned feeling the contractions of her body around him. He wanted to mark all of her skin to know she was his. The most visible parts wanting to have the darkest shades.

She became louder, wincing at the hard bites. Her member slapping against her stomach with each thrust. "Hare...so good." Her voice cracking and struggling to find words. Her thighs trembled having her body tightening more from her release approaching.

Ramming himself in the deepest it could go, he released a large load inside her. Any audible words were completely masked buy a loud cry. He held her perfectly still to make sure that every drop was poured directly into her.

As his own quiet climax was concluded, she reached her own. Her claws dug deep into the mattress piercing through. Her whole body shook taking her breath away. She panted holding on to him to not want him to let go of her just yet.

The room was now silent except for their harsh breathing. She looked up to him touching his face to make it meet her own. Though he could not see her, he knew that she was looking right at him. He kissed her deeply one last time as he remained inside as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Mating For A Litter

It had been a week into this month of breeding. Hare was out of bed making breakfast for the two while his mind was focused. He stood in just his robe, still wanting modesty walking around his home.

Cheshire woke up stretching out naked on the bed. Her body felt still tired from the days of love making. She looked around not seeing him anywhere. "Darling? Hare?" She looked around for her clothes not able to find a good piece. She grabbed Hare's shirt seeing it was long enough to cover her up.

Hare felt her hands moving across his chest. He felt her chest pressing against him." Good morning Chesh. I hope you've been sleeping well?"

"You're so lucky I can float. You've made me so sore to walk."

"Don't say such things Cheshire. I need my mind focused to eat in peace without wanting to mount you." His breath getting a little hot from the thought alone.

She giggled moving around him. The shirt on her was hardly seemed to be covering anything with her on her side. "Don't you think I'm attractive my love? Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Cheshire..."

"Okay, I'll stop."

She kissed his cheek floating beside him. She looked at the fruit salad and scones be had placed into trays. "It looks so nice Hare. Thank you darling."

"It's just something to nibble on. Something to put energy in our bodies. I'll bring the tea right now." He grabbed the handles on the tray walking towards the room.

She giggled taking everything for tea and a separate tray. "Got it!" She reappeared in the room making herself comfortable. She stopped taking more blankets for her resting spot.

"Everything alright? Are you that sore?"

"No...it just feels right." She nuzzled into the blankets purring happily. "Thanks for breakfast darling. I need to work on waking up before you."

He sat next to her handing her a bowl of the salad. "I hope I didn't add too many blueberries. I enjoy them." He picked up his own bowl handing her a fork.

She took a bite giving a wink. "I can eat almost anything. You don't need to worry my tastes, well, at least until we have a litter."

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Hare looked away from her not wanting his arousal to ruin his meal. "I do want to eat before I go back to being a mindless mating machine."

"You're not completely mindless. You dirty talk too."

"Stop." His whole face grew red stuffing more food in his mouth. "You're such a pain sometimes Cheshire. You always have to make things lewd."

"That's not true. I do love being naughty but, you know I can be very sweet." She gave a wink taking a sip from her glass. Her tail moved behind her with its usual question mark position.

"You being innocent and modest is rare." he replied moving closer. He leaned over kissing her lips with a small peck. "I have a question for you Chesh."

"Yes darling?"

"Well, more like multiple questions. The first being, do you like your home?"

"You mean my tree house? It's nice enough. As much as one can have one living in a studio off the ground." She took another blanket making herself comfortable. "Why do you ask?"

"I was curious of what you want to do if this mating season is a success? Will you stay there? Or, would you think about moving in with me?"

She froze completely letting his words sink in. "Move... You want me to move in? Raise our family here?" She smiled happily floating across to him. Hugging him tightly she purred loudly.

He held her close feeling the tung of his emotions from her display. "Is that a yes or do you want to live in your home?"

"I never said no. Of course I want us to live together! We need all the room we can with a litter." Her bangs fell across his face as their foreheads touched. "I love you Hare."

"I..." He took a breath, staring into her eyes. "I do too." The weight off his shoulders feeling a truth to his phrasing. "I love you too Cheshire."

She moved away getting comfortable once more. "You have me with you now. How many do you want in this litter my dear? I want all girls, no matter how many we have."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" His face burning with embarrassment. "It's difficult enough to thinking of the act without adding the idea of children, I keep telling you this."

She giggled taking the last bite of her food. "I want to pick your brain darling. I think you'd melt having a daddy's girl around...maybe two or three. A son would be cute to start mimicking your serious nature." She chugged her tea disappearing into the water closet.

He finished up his own breakfast placing everything into the sink. He cleaned quickly feeling his body tense and strained from the building erection. He moaned moving to the bedroom with careful consideration for his problem.

Cheshire was getting more of the blankets around her to make herself comfortable. The way things were going, she was going to need more blankets and pillows for comfort.

"Cheshire."

She lifted her head seeing his erection poking out from the material of the robe. She purred crawling to the edge of the bed. The end of her tail twitching as she moved. "Poor darling~"

"Cheshire...it hurts..." His eyes roamed over her body. Every detail made his body want her more. He picked her up tossing her onto her back. Moving quickly, he disrobed them staring down at her.

"Like what you see Hare?" she cooed playfully. Pushing herself onto her elbows, she lifted herself to kiss the shell of his ear. "You have to be in charge don't you? Want to make me submit and carry your litter?"

He let out a small growl grinding against her. "There's no question you will. I Will have you pregnant by the season's end." He positioned himself to her entrance pushing in entirely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When night came, she woke up tired and sore. Her body still not used to all of the constant sex. She slipped on one of large shirt he and her pants, disappearing from the home.

Hatter sat in his home looking over his collection of cups and saucers. The small movement from the corner of his eye made him pay attention. "Yes, Cheshire?"

She came closer feeling the soreness still there. He smiled petting right between her ears. "Nice to see you too Hatter. How are things on the outside?" 

He smiled hearing the small purring. "I'm glad to see your well. Nothing really happened without you two. Just a tea party with myself and our dear Dourmouse. Sometimes we have a guest come by. No White Rabbit of course. How's Hare treating you?"

"Like a sex crazed maniac. I wanted to ask you for a favour, I know you can help me with." She took a deep breath looking at him. "I want make sure we have a litter. You can make that happen."

"I can?"

He sat down in his cozy armchair staring at her. "Tell me how you think I can?"

She sat in front of his on his ottoman. "I know you can make a special tea for this situation. Especially because, Hare is really looking forward to it. My Hare wants to be a father."

"Your Hare?"

He reached out caressing her face. "You really want to make this happen, don't you?" He kissed her forehead giving a small chuckle. "Fine."

She got so excited pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you! You're absolutely darling!" She squeezed tighter, cutting his circulation.

"Kitten, you're choking me."

She let him go cleaning the small tears coming off her lashes. "I'm sorry Hatter. I'm just so happy. I really want to be a good mate for Hare."

He tilted her face to meet his own. "I honestly wish you'd had asked me before. I'd be there for you during your times of heat." His voice dripping with his intentions.

"As much as that is tempting, I made my bed and will be sleeping in it rather nicely."

He let her go getting up from his. "Come again tomorrow and drink while it's still hot. I have to grab the things I need."

She disappeared quickly with a twitch of her tail. She reappeared in the cozy home where the sound of Hare snoring could be heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, while Hare was spent taking a nap, she left again with care.

Hatter stood at the end of the table making sure he could see the whole table covered in pots and cups a like. Plates and saucers filled with small cakes and delicious pastries.

"Hatter?"

He turned to see Cheshire appear with just a robe on this time. "Good afternoon Chesh. You've made it right before tea time."

"Of course. I was hoping to make it for some tea before Hare wakes up."

He nodded grabbing a rather small pot pouring out the tea she requested. It looked like a thick grey slush handing it to her. "As asked."

She wrinkled her nose feeling a ripple of nervousness and disgust staring at it. It smells of spoiled vegetables and rotting fruit. "Does it have to be that unappetising?"

He laughed loudly petting her head. "You asked for a boost to help. You have to deal with the consequences of that."

She picked up the cup pinching the bridge of her nose. She gulped it down closing her eyes tightly. It tasted of ash and burnt herbs. When she finished, she grabbed another pot off the table pouring the cream directly into her mouth.

Hatter sat in his chair laughing loudly watching her. "I told you!" He laughed harder, coughing from the force.

She groaned feeling the scratching from whatever the ingredient along her throat. "What's in that tea?" her voice cracking slightly.

"You don't need to worry your pretty, little head. Just make sure Hare gets down and dirty within the next two hours."

She groaned cursing the disgusting liquid. "Thank you for your help Hatter. I'll make sure to let you know when I'll be having my litter." She got up planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks again."

He grinned scratching under her chin. "Anything for you Kitten." He kissed her cheek letting her disappear in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hare moved from one side to the other still deep in his dream. The idea of small children with the mix of different ears and tails. With a sense of someone was watching him, he woke up.

Cheshire was sitting up in bed having her body was shaking. The tea must've done that to her.

"Cheshire?"

She turned towards to him beginning to pant. She removed the robe being completely naked.

"Cheshire, what's wrong?" He got nervous thinking of it as some sort of illness.

She crawled on top of him with the pupils in her eyes be very thin. A growl coming from deep inside her throat. "Hare..."

"Yes Cheshire?"

"I need you..." She straddled his waist rubbing her rear against his cock. Her own throbbing so painfully erect. "I want your litter."

"We'll make it happen." He grabbed her hips sitting up. 

"Fuck me hard Hare."

"Language Chesh."

"Oh, you and I both know you don't care about my language. You care more about removing my ability of speech all together."

He yanked her hair back making her squeak. "Is that what you want? For me to have you not able to speak?"

"Yes...so badly my love."

She moved her hips harder letting tongue run along her dry lips. "Hare please...I'm becoming desperate here..."

He chuckled bathing her neck and jaw with his own tongue. "You really are an insatiable creature. Whatever am I doing to do with you?"

"Satiate me."

He flipped their positions pinning her arms to her side. He stared down with the familiar cold eyes she found so enticing. "You're worse that I thought."

All she could do was coo. Her skin was on fire touching his own. Infectious, causing his body to heat up. Her fingers brushing against his hands.

"I love you Hare..."

"I love you too Cheshire."


	5. Bunny Troubles

The month was over. No more crazed days of constant fornication. All parties were able to finally relax. With the hormones calm down and ready to resume in the normal schedule of their everyday lives. 

Hare woke up the morning after with a massive headache. Like a hangover from the constant foggiest thoughts of sex. He held his head turning to see Cheshire.

He couldn't even look at her. The stink of sex was nauseating. He got out if bed heading for the bathroom. He got into the shower feeling the wave of clarity come to him.

Cheshire was his mate. She would eventually mother his litter. She would be part of his life, whether he wanted it, or not.

Cheshire woke hearing the sounds of the water going. Her ears moving slightly to not get out of bed. If she blocked out the noise, it would make her fall asleep again. 

Hare came back into the room grabbing some clothes to change into. A movement in the blankets caught his attention. He turned seeing Cheshire stretch out her naked body. "Put something on."

"I will after a shower."

She got up grabbing a fresh set of clothes. "How are you feeling darling?" She reached out touching his back.

"I'm fine. Just take your shower. I need to clean and disinfect the room, put the sheets to wash, and undo the boards."

"Oh, okay. I'll make sure to help once I..I'm out."

"There's no need. I'll make sure it's done the way I like it." he responded quickly. "You can go home and get comfortable. I'll see you at the tea time."

"Hare, please. I can help."

"I said no!" He stared down at her fixing his tie. "I, I can handle this by myself. I just need some time alone."

She nodded slowly moving away from him. "I'll just go home and shower there."

"Cheshire I-"

"Don't. I get it. You need time." She quickly faded away leaving him alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cheshire groaned laying onto top of her bed. It smelled so different without the scents of Hare or sex. She was alone; and it felt horrible.

" Hello? Anyone up there? "

She poked her head out seeing the familiar black haired man at the base of her hair. He gave his usual charming smile. "Hello there, Cheshire."

She quickly changed into the loose pajamas she had reappearing in front of him. "Hello darling. What brings you to my lovely home?"

"I came to see you. After all, you left me on the eve of my mating." He stroke her bangs away from her eyes grabbing her waist. "You smell so good. The smell of sex suits you."

She moved away giving a small nervous laugh. "I'm already Hare's mate. We're hoping a litter."

"I know. Maybe you'll have his litter. I just think you'd be more suited for my own."

"Rabbit..."

"Just think about it Cheshire. How did he act when you woke up this morning? Distant? Uncaring?"

She stayed still, not really wanting to answer him. "He's just tired. It's been a long month and he just wants to get things back in order." She grabbed her tail playing with it.

"Sweet Cheshire... He only wants to be the father of a litter he won't care for. My demeanour has yet to change." He reached out touching her ears. "We'd make a beautiful litter."

"I just...I can't do this-"

She quickly disappeared from him hiding back in her home. She kept herself a float to not make any noise until he felt. She hit the bed groaning loudly.

"Why me? I just wanted to make this a good day."

She grabbed her things getting into the bathroom. Filling her tub with petals, bubble bath liquid, and milk. She eased herself in, making the warmth wash over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hare removed the last board placing it on the stack at his side. He sighed feeling the open air clearing our the stuffy smell. "Much better." he said with a twitch of his nose.

As much as he wanted to put everything away, it was almost tea time. He got up from spot making sure he looked good.

Stepping out into the world made his nose itch. A month away really made a difference. He took a handful of steps before taking his usual sprint towards the direction of Hatter's home.

The air was warmer than he expected. The trees moved passed him finding it odd there were still in the position as before. Oh right. He had kept Cheshire away from doing such things.

The trees cleared leading to the warped and bending gate to the home of his friend. His nose caught the smell of pastries and tea making his stomach growl.

Hatter sat at his usual spot at the head of the table. At his side was the familiar mouse sleeping with a good bite out of the tea cake near his head.

"Hare, my boy!" He got up from his seat pulling him into a hug. "How exhausted are you from your vacation?" he teased with a chuckle.

"Haha... Hare got nasty with Cheshire... She's up the duff for sure..." muttered Dormouse in his sleep.

Hare groaned looking at them. "You're both idiots."

Hatter laughed letting he get comfortable in his usual seat. "Relax, enjoy the tea." He sliced a cup down the middle adding tea to it. "Start with a half cup."

Hare grabbed the small handle drinking it all down. "That was great. I'll take a whole cup from now on." He filled his cup looking at the long table. Still no sign of his mate. "Have you seen Cheshire?"

"I believed that she would've come here with you. Why didn't she?" he asked sitting up in his seat. "Did you scare the poor thing away?"

"No. I asked for some space. I needed to fix up my home and wash the smell of se-" He stopped himself from saying anything lewd. "I needed to get my things back in order."

"Yeah, you spooked her away." spoke Dormouse, now awake. "You can be a real jerk sometimes Hare." He took another bite staring at him. "You should talk it out."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He drank his tea in silence looking away from them. Hatter groaned taking a massive bite from his plate of bone biscuits.

A wave of a tail moved into their field of vision. Cheshire sat in the seat next to Hatter forcing a smile." Meow ~"

" Hello there Chesh. It's good to see you." The elder stroked her head, paying special attention to her ears.

She purred feeling her body relax to his touch. Hare got upset seeing her get attention from someone else. She was his mate.

"It's good to see you too. I missed tea time so much." She moved away from him getting get tea and pastries together. "I hope you've done okay without us?"

"It was hard to be without more company than normal." replied the elder man drinking his tea in small sips.

"Glad to know we were missed, right darling?"

Hare let out a throaty grunt to agree. He watched her feel a swelling in his heart of jealousy. "I believe it would be best if you sat next to me Cheshire."

"Why? I'm cozy right here?" Her tail moved back and forth feeling no sense in moving. She had all of her things set for her.

"Cheshire please?" he asked with a bit of force to his voice.

She groaned grabbing her things and moving to the other side of the table. She took a seat next to her mate sighing. "Better?"

"Much better." He placed his hand on her thigh giving it a small squeeze. He then grabbed her hand holding it gently.

Cheshire looked over at him rather surprised. She was sure it was him being guilty for his attitude towards her earlier. "Hare...nevermind."

"What is it?" he whispered. "Are you not comfortable seating with your mate?"

"I never said that. I just feel you're being a bit jealous." She took a bite of her cake keeping their hands hidden under the table.

"I'm not jealous. I just want to be close to you."

"Is that what that was this morning?" She moved her hand away drinking up her tea. "You need to show it better."

He stared at her in disbelief. Even her tail was at the opposite side of the chair from him. He wasn't that bad to her, was he?

She quickly finished up her treats and tea getting up from the table. "Thank you for the invite Hatter but, I have things I need to do."

"That's alright dear. Just make sure to check up on an old man, like myself." She moved to his side planting a small kiss to his cheek before doing the same to Dormouse.

Hare watched getting his blood boiling more. She finally stopped at him straddling his lap. She kissed him deeply with as much passion as she could give. When she pulled away she stroked his cheek. "Whenever you're ready to have me move in, let me know."

She disappeared leaving him alone with the other two. Hatter sighed taking another sip of his tea looking at the other man. "Now you have to tell us what has happened this last month?"


	6. Black and White

Hare had kept the affection towards Cheshire at a minimum. He did feel horrible for the was he acted. He even decided to begin to rearrange the things in his home to start the moving process.

There was a certain unease of making a change for her. The idea of being together was so foreign. Having a mate was foreign on it's own.

The sounds of a hard wind banged on the windows.

"Damn."

The day had been so sunny with no tell of anything else. He made sure the locks on the windows were secure before moving to the next room.

This room had been one of the spare rooms for a guest or two to stay in. Realistically, he didn't trust guests to keep the home as tidy as he did.

Touching the wallpaper, he frowned. It was getting rather old and could use a change. Something with a bit of comfort to brighten up the home.

The image of red flashed as he thought about Cheshire turning his home into a red mess.

"No. No possible way."

"No possible way of what, darling?"

Hare spun around seeing the familiar cat in his home. "I was thinking of possibilities for this room."

"Oh?" she asked scanning the room. "The wallpaper could use a good change. What we're you trying to do with this room?"

"I'm not sure. I figured, this would be one of the rooms you'd use."

She stood in the center of the room with her mind at work. "I could use this as a workout room. I would practice my dancing and do yoga."

"What's yoga?"

"You can't be serious, darling." She shook her head taking his hands. "I can teach you?"

"You should be straight with me and tell me what kind of workout it is?" he replied with an unamused tone.

"You're no fun."

"I don't think most workouts are meant to be."

She took her leg, lifting it up to the sky against her side. "It's a workout meant to make you flexible. Along with making you more relaxed."

His face turned red seeing the obviously interesting position she was in. The idea of her having tease him with her body made him hot.

"Would you please stop that?"

Cheshire grinned placing her leg back down. "Please stop what my love? I'm just showing you how flexible I am."

"You have a bad habit of doing so."

She rolled her eyes kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry Hare. You know I can't help but tease."

He glanced around the room once more before taking her out to the hall. "Are you planning on a nursery?"

"I would love to. Just not now."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to plan for something that might not happen this year."

He was taken back her statement. He thought it would all fall in place after a month of all that sex. He held her hand staying quiet for a moment. "Why do you say that?"

"Hare... I'm a cat. My mating is different from yours. I have to give it a month to tell if I am carrying our litter or not."

He gave a faint noise of understanding. His arm wrapped around her waist placing his hand on her belly. "I'm just asking for us to be prepared."

She kissed his cheek leaning on on him. "I really want us to have a litter. I want cute uh..." She paused thinking of what to call them.

"Uh?" he asked.

"What do we call them? Kittens or bunnies?" She took a moment to think before it hit her. "Buttens."

"Buttons?"

"Yes! Oh, what gorgeous thing to call them!"

He frowned holding onto her in his arms. What a terrifying thought. A mix of two creatures with no one else to make sense of it. Than again, when has Wonderland ever made sense?

"Are you going to teach them how to disappear and reappear?"

"I'm not so sure." Her ears lowered with a touch of sadness. "I never had anyone to teach me."

Realizing the slight error that he made with his phrasing, he shut himself up. Ever since he was a tiny little bunny, he was told that almost all of the Cheshire cats were killed off. All but her.

"Are you saying you may not know if they'll learn the ability?"

She could have tackled him and given him all the kisses she could muster to change the subject entirely. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

With a small nod it was the most affection thing that he could have given her without smothering her. All of this talk about children and mating had left him very confused on their current predicament.

Her heart was still very full of a sadness that she could not describe. Maybe having a family was a grand idea after all. Something she could go ahead and take care of. Something that could go ahead and replace that empty home that was there for most of her life.

Hare did really care about her. Seeing the obviously large amount of stress she had put onto her shoulders. "Let's go to the party before we're late."

"Really?"

"Of course." he replied with a more clear idea of what kind of emotions to projet to her.

She hooked their arms together dragging them out the door.

"Cheshire!"

"We're fine." she replied. "We're gonna make it to the party with time to spare."

He groaned keeping up the pace. Unlike her, he didn't have the ability to float to magically appear. At least with her at his side, he wouldn't have to ask her rearrange the forest.

The winds had died down by the time the house made its way into their view. They quickly made it to the gate, pushing the doors aside. The smell of fresh pastries and tea hit them coming towards the table.

Hatter straddled a small stool keeping the sleep mouse in his seat. The poor dear was sliding out of his seat.

"Hatter!"

The silver haired man turned his head seeing the young couple. "Well, well. Right on time."

He moved towards them, pulling the feline into his arms. "Good to see you." He hugged the grump next to her with the same force.

"Hatter please." protested Hare.

The elder released him patting his back. "I hope to hear about the expecting arrival of kittens and bunnies."

"Buttens." Cheshire corrected.

"Buttons? What an adorable name. Have you thought of the possibilities of their breeding?" He chuckled lacing his fingers together.

"I suppose we have to." Hare responded.

"We must." replied Cheshire.

The cat went ahead and sat in her usual seat. Making her own tea just the way she liked it. Glancing over at her mate, she could tell that he was really uncomfortable on the subject matter.

He stared back giving silent communication on his own. His eyes were filled with sympathetic notions on his behavior. He knew full well that she wanted to discuss on what their possible children would look like.

Hatter could read it all so easily. He knew better than to try and force himself into the conversation. It never ended well.

"Button, button...so many buttons..." said the mouse in between snores.

"Oh, I hope so." Cheshire clapped her hands together thinking of ten or so children in total.

Hare couldn't imagine that many. Five was a more than reasonable limit to have. "We haven't even seen if this season is fruitful."

Hatter broke into a laugh moving the long the silver hair passed his shoulders. "Don't be so quick to call it off my dear, Hare. You might be more of a straight shot than you think."

Hare blushed at the sudden intrusion on his personal matters. "Stay out of it Hatter!"

Cheshire stroked his arm in attempt to calm him. "Darling, don't be like that. Hatter is just as hopeful as we are in the matter. Tiny little buttens with cute black hair...cute fluffy tails and long ones that make question marks..." She stopped her words thinking of a more concrete image.

"Honestly."

"What? Let the young lady dream what what she wants."

The reply came from the rather smug rabbit standing by the table. The party glanced in his direction, confused on his presence there.

Hare sat up with a distaste for the rabbit. How dare such a creature show up to their party as if he wasn't trying to take away his mate? What a shameful thing to do.

"Why are you here?" asked Hatter with a genuine curiosity.

"I came on my own accord. I wanted to see how the lovely couple on their journey to parenthood." Each word of his last sentence filled with mockery.

"You made your joke now, leave." Hare glared at him as he gripped his cup to the point that he could break it.

Cheshire rubbed his arm. Her thumb making circles to sooth him. "Darling, calm down. You have me as your mate. Let him be jealous."

His tension did not subside. White Rabbit noticed, giving him an idea. He moved to the side of Cheshire's seat leaning on it's tall frame. "You know Chesh, hares don't mate for life."

"Neither do rabbits you moron. Not by nature. We have to be the ones to show initiative to stay as mates."

Cheshire smiled feeling so special with her mate at her side. The mischievous rabbit didn't waste time with their lovey-dovey attitude. He grabbed Cheshire's face forcefully, kissing her as hard as he could.

She pushed against him to be let go. After a mere second, her claws dug into the flesh of his cheek. He moved away holding onto the wound.

"How dare you! You don't touch a taken lady!"

He smirked covering his face. "I guess I'll have to try again when Hare's not in the room." He gave a small bow before hopping away.

Hare stared in disbelief of what had just happened. He glanced at his mate with a fury brewing in his belly. "Why did you let him kiss you?"

The rest of the party were in shock in his words. She raised her hand slapping him hard. "You dare to question my love for you? You think I'm some stupid whore?" Cheshire wasn't in the mood for such assumptions. She waved her tail disappearing.

Hare touch his cheek with a good amount of confusion. Why would she hit him if she's the one not pulling away from such a kiss?

Hatter grabbed the nearest, largest pot drinking from the spout directly. "It's going to be a long day."


End file.
